Nurture Me
by Strawberry Nothing
Summary: What if Seth&Anna stayed together and she still went back to Pittsburgh? What will happen when Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer take a trip to the Caribean? [A.U. S&S, kind of R&M] LAST CHAP 8 UP! The Last Night best one yet!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I dont own** The OC 

**Author's Note #1: FYI, in the story Seth & Anna stayed together and she moved back to Pittsburgh. Ryan & Marissa got back together. **

**Author's Note #2: It gets rated R next chapter...who knows for what but it wont be in the PG-13 section any more. **

Ryan and Marissa laid together side by side in the poolhouse. Marissa had her head on Ryan's chest and Ryan had his arm around her waist. Marissa loved when they were together this way. Just quiet, speaking words a little, but usaully together in happiness.

"The Caribean is gonna be amazing," Marissa murmured.

Ryan nodded. "Seth and Anna are a blast to be with," Ryan said. Marissa sprung up.

"Excuse me?" she asked, upset.

"Well...Sandy's paying for me and Seth to go and bring two guests...Who did you think he'd bring?" Ryan explained.

"Summer's my best friend. We've wanted to go to St.Martin since the sixth grade!" Marissa said.

Ryan nodded. "I know, but do you really want to hear their bickering all trip?"

Marissa shrugged. "Look, I can't just leave my best friend behind,"

Ryan sighed. "Okay,"

Marissa smiled a huge smile and hugged Ryan and gave him a long kiss.

"I...love...when...you...get...your...way," Ryan said in between kisses.

"I hate when you get your way," Ryan muttered to Marissa as he sat next to her on the plane.

Marissa sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, attempting to block out the fighting. They were all sitting in First Class, but apparently Seth and Summer took that as the right to fight as loudly as they desired.

"Cohen, don't touch my peanuts!" Summer yelped.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," Seth said as he eyes her hand on his knee.

"So you can still have children? I will hurt you, Cohen," Summer said seriously.

Ryan burst out in laughter he had been trying to hold in. Summer turned her attention to him.

"Shut up, Chino. I'll kick your ass too,"

Ryan continued to laugh and faced Marissa, who was just nodding and she gave him a look that said, **"I'm telling you she will!"** Ryan halted his laughter.

The plane landed and the group arrived at the lavish hotel. "Oh my God, this is amazing!" Marissa squealed.

They had gotten a huge suite. It was gorgeous. It had a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. They lugged their bags up to the room.

"I'm rooming with Coop!" Summer yelled before anyone could object. Ryan glared at Marissa. She shrugged.

"Can we just unpack?" Seth sighed.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Coop, let's get the blue room," she said.

Marissa bit her lip. "Um...Actually," she started.

Summer put one hand on her hip. "You wanna stay with Chino, huh?" she asked.

Marissa nodded. "I'm sorry, Sum. You know how it is," she answered.

Summer didn't reply but just said, "Fine! Cohen and I will get the blue room,"

------------------ --------------

Summer sat on her bed and flipped through a magazine. Seth was watching TV on the king-sized bed, away from her.

"Summer?" he asked.

"What?" Summer replied, annoyed.

"Nevermind," Seth mumbled.

"You have my attention, use it, or I'll go back to reading about Ashlee Simpson's new boyfriend!" she said.

"Ashlee Simpson has a new boyfriend?" Seth asked with mock-interest.

"Cohen!"

Seth nodded. "Right. Look...Anna hasn't really talked to me in a few weeks and every time I call her, she talks for about 5 minutes and then blows me off. I don't know if...Should I be worried?"

Summer frowned. She hated to be reminded that Seth and Anna were together. In the back of her mind, no matter how much she denied it, she really wanted to believe that Seth was available...Maybe for herself.

"I don't know. I don't know," she answered.

"Thanks," Seth said sarcastically.

Summer hopped off the bed. "I'm gonna go get ready. Hitting the clubs tonight!" she said.

----------- ----------------

Marissa looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was just straightened, her bangs pushed to the side. She was wearing black pin-striped pants and a light blue C&C California layered tank. She was excited to go out with her friends and boyfriend.

Summer knocked on the door, and opened it before a reply could come out of Marissa's mouth. Summer was wearing tight Blue Cult antique-looking jeans and a blue striped Ella Mauss tube top. Her hair was up, and she had an impatient look on her face.

"Come on, Coop! We're wating!" she beckoned.

The club was booming with loud music, and there were sweaty young people dancing everywhere. The four were having a pretty good time, having a few drinks and talking.

Ryan kept a close watch on Marissa. He knew her drinking was a problem. She was sure not to get carried away, but it turned out Marissa wasn't the one they needed to be watching.

Seth felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket and picked up. "Oh, hey Anna!" he said.

Summer bit her lip sadly. It still stung. She quickly ordered a few shots. It went downhill from there. Summer rarely drank, so it didn't take much to get her drunk. When she was drunk, she became very--affectionate.

"Is Summer dancing with **another** guy?" Marissa asked, surveying the scene alongside Ryan.

Ryan nodded. "Can we get please get out of here?" he asked over the loud music. He then gave her a wet kiss. "There's stuff I wanna do at the hotel room,"

Marissa smiled. She was no match for Ryan's puppy eyes. She shrugged. "I'll just go tell Seth to make sure Summer gets back safe," she said.

----------------- ---------------

Seth waited patiently for Summer. He couldn't help but feel jealous of all the guys she danced with. He had a **girlfriend**! He couldn't still like Summer. But it was so obvious to himself that he did.

Seth checked his watch. It was almost three o'clock in the morning. He walked over to Summer and grabbed her hand. "We're leaving!" he shouted.

Summer could barely walk out of the club. Seth ended up carrying her in his arms all the way back to the hotel. She murmured a few complaints about leaving, but Seth ignored them. He finally got back to the room and plopped her on the bed.

"Ow! Cohen!" she shrieked.

"Summer, don't start," he said.

"You didn't have to do this for me," Summer said quietly, beginning a ramble. She inched over to Seth's side and laid next to him.

He sighed. "I'll always do something for you...I care about you, you know that," Seth said.

Summer curled up aganist his warm body and looked at him. "You care about her more," she whispered, hurt.

Seth shook his head. "Don't......I've always had feelings for you," he said, ashamed.

Summer closed thr gap between their mouths and put her tongue into Seth's mouth. She ran her fingers on Seth's neck. It was so right, so perfect.

Seth pulled away.

"You know I have--" he said.

Summer nodded. She was so tired she just laid next to him and fell asleep wrapped up in to Seth's warm body. He didn't move a muscle that night.


	2. Break Up and Beach Loving

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I dont own **The OC

**Author's Note #1: There's sexual stuff this chapter and will be for the rest for the story so dont read if you r uncomfortable.**

**Author's Note #2: I took the suggestion to write more SS but there will still be RM because they r really important 2 the story**

"We're gonna go take a walk, Sum, is that okay?" Marissa asked her best friend before she left the hotel room with Ryan.

Summer shrugged. "I'll see what's on TV. Cohen's in there talking to Anna **again**," she said.

Marissa nodded and slipped Ryan's hand into her own. Summer was left alone.

Marissa and Ryan walked along the sand of the beach holding hands. "I feel bad for leaving Sum alone." Marissa said.

Ryan sighed, "I know. But she has Seth."

"I wish they would work things out." Marissa said.

Ryan nodded. "But he does have Anna." he said.

Marissa shrugged. "I'm happy I have **you**!" she said.

They kissed slowly. "You know...I've always wanted to do something crazy...Like have sex on the beach or dance on the roof of a building." Marissa said.

Ryan smiled. "We can do one of those things." he said with a wink.

Marissa and Ryan laid down on the sand and kissed intimately, and slowly they made love, realizing how much they meant to each other.

Seth sat on his bed. He and Anna were talking casually.

"So, you having fun in the Caribbean?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Summer's being a little...you know," Seth answered.

Anna sighed. "Look, Seth, I have to tell you something," she said.

Seth waited.

"This whole...long-distance thing. It's really tough, you know? And...I don't know, but there's this guy Jack and he asked me out the other day...I'm really sorry, but.....We went out,and I just wasn't thinking...I kissed him. I'm really sorry." Anna said sadly.

Seth sighed. "Oh. I guess it's for the best." he said.

"Promise to still call...it's just too complicated." Anna said.

"I will. I'm, uh, gonna go," Seth said. He hung up.

Seth laid on his bed. He couldn't believe it. He had blown his chance with Summer to be with Anna, and now it was over with Anna. If only he didn't still care about Summer so much.

He looked up to see Summer walk into the room. "You okay?" she asked.

Seth shurgged and sat up. "Anna and I broke up," he said sadly.

"Aw," Summer said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Summer gave Seth a confused look. "Why?" Summer asked.

"For...Choosing her." Seth said.

Summer shook her head. "No. You liked her more," she said.

"But I didn't....It was just...you know." Seth said.

Summer bit her lip. "Do you still have feelings for me?" she asked.

Seth nodded. His lips met hers. They shared a slow, tender kiss. Seth slowly moved his hand into her hair and behind her neck. Gradually the two began to lay down on the bed. Summer was on top of Seth. She got off. "What are we doing here?" Summer asked.

"I...I don't know. Do you want to?" Seth said.

Summer nodded. She continued to kiss Seth slowly, exploring his mouth. It was good to be kissing him again.

Seth's hands slowly made their way under her shirt and up her back. He stopped kissing her and gave a questioning look. Summer nodded.

Seth took off her gray, fitting tank top. They moved into the straddeling position. Summer in return slipped off his tee-shirt. She then moved down and inched off his jeans. She took off her Juicy Couture velour sweatpants. She was left in her cotton panties and her lacey pink bra. Seth was in awe.

Summer began to kiss his neck. Seth took his hot hands and unhooked her bra and lifted it over her head. He rubbed her breasts and Summer bit her lip. She attached her lips to his and inched her way down to his boxers.

She tugged on the waistband. Seth looked at her. "This isn't fair." Summer said.

Seth inched his boxers off nervously. Summer slipped off her panties. They kissed.

They laid down with Summer ontop of Seth again. Summer quickly grabbed a condom from the drawer. She had brought some in case. She rolled it onto Seth's hard penis. Slowly Seth went inside of her. They rocked tenderly, their bodies melting into one. It wasn't how either had expected their first time to be. It was slow and passionate. After it was over, Summer drifted off into a slumber next to him. Seth just held her close and wished it would never end.


	3. Oops! Secret's out!

**Chapter 3**

**Dislclaimer- i dont own the oc so dont bother!**

**authors note-ummm this chapters reeeeeeeeeally sexual!! if u dont wanna read the sex stuff just skip this chapter ok????**

Summer felt his lips on her mouth. They kissed hard. The more recent times were more about just doing it, not the affection.

Seth and Summerhadn't told anyoneabout what had happened. They weren't even surewhere they were in their relationship, if they were a coupleor not.

Summer moaned and her hands explored Seth's chest. She wasstraddlinghim and he was laying down. She shifted her weight and could feel his erection on her thigh. He brought her down to him and unclasped her bra.

Heattached his mouth to one of her nipples. Summer gasped. he hadn't ever done that.

Summer tried to focus on unbuttoning his pants, but she couldn't. "Oh...Oh my God," she muttered.

Seth slowly lickedhis way from her breasts to her neck. She regained control and unbuttoned her pants and slunk down to remove his boxers as well. Summer looked up at him and his eyes were about to pop out of his head.Shetouched it with the tip of her tongue at first, but then took him in. The way she whirled her tongue was just...**wow**. Seth came with a small groan.

Seth flipped her around so he was on top and he slipped off her silky thong. She was hot, sweaty, and beneath him. Seth never thought he;d being doing this with **Summer Roberts**. He kissed her again as she reached for the condom on the nightstand.

Summer ripped open the package and rolled it onto Seth's dick. Seth slowly went inside of her wet body. He started off slowly and kissed Summer.

Then, he picked up the speed and went at a nice rhythem. Summer grabbed two handfuls of his hair, letting out loud moans and cries of pleasure. Seth did the same. Summer's eyes fluttered and she bit her lip. Her breathing got heavier. Seth realized she was going to orgasm. He had, but she hadn't...yet.

"Oh...Oh, Seth, oh my God!" she screamed. If she could think of anything else she would be thankful that Ryan and Marissa were deep sleepers, but all she could think about right now was Seth.

He couldn't stop thinking about her either. He closed his eyes and images of her eyes, lips, chest, ass, hair, voice, pussy, nose, skin...Everything. He orgasmed. They rolled on their sides and kissed again.

Summer's eyes were innocent. "You're beautiful." he whispered.

Summer shut her eyes with no reply and they held each other's warm bodies.

---------- ---------

The four decided to go hang out at the beach together. It was a warm day and they all laid out in the sun. They were all talking when Seth spontaneously sprinkled a bit of sand on Summer's bare stomach.

She yelled, "Cohen!" and hit him in the arm but laughed the entire time.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged confused looks, Usually Summer would've killed Seth.

Summer stood up. "Anyone wanna go in the water?" Summer asked.

Ryan and Marissa shook their heads but Seth just stood up and scooped her into his arms and ran into the water with her screaming all the way.

"They've been being......." Marissa said.

"Weird." Ryan finished.

"Yeah. After Seth broke up with Anna they suddenly got all flirty." Marissa observed.

"Maybe things will work out with them." Ryan said.

"Who knows? It'd be awesome if we went home with them as a couple. " Marissa said.

"This whole thing has been awesome.......The beach, the sun, the clubs.....The you!" Ryan said as he inched closer to Marissa.

They kissed. "You know I love you." Ryan said.

Marissa smiled. "I love you, too. How could I not?" she replied before resuming their kissing.

Seth dunked Summer into the water. She emerged with an angry look on her face. "Cohen! You got my hair wet!!!" she exclaimed.

"It looks good wet." Seth said.

"Well I hope you feel the same way about your hair!" Summer said before dunking him under too.

They laughed together and began to walk deeper down into the water. Summer suddenly tripped on a rock under the water, but Seth caught her by putting his hands on her hips before she fell.

Summer turned around and Seth balanced her on his knee. Summer wrapped her legs around him and peered at the beach. Ryan and Marissa were gone. Summer kissed Seth intensely. Seth began slowly slipped a finger into her bikini bottoms. She bit her lip. "Uh" she murmured.

Seth inserted 2 fingers into her hot, wet pussy. She moaned. He found her clit, rubbing it as he kissed her neck. Summer dug her mouth into his neck to avoid waking up the entire island with her screams. She came.

Seth put his hand that wasn't firmly placed on her ass through her hair. Summer smiled and touched her fingers along the skin below his swim trunks waistband. She inched her hand down to his penis and stroked it up and down. Seth moaned. "I...Need to...You......" He groaned.

Summer shook her head. "Not here, we don;t have a...." She said.

Seth sighed. "You owe me." he said.

"I'll repay you if we go back now......." Summer said tempting. They got out of the water.

---------------- ----------------------------

Summer laid with her head on Seth's chest, both panting. "That was....whoa." Summer said.

"Yeah....." was all Seth could get out.

Summer rolled on her side. "We need to talk." She said.

"Oh my.......Uh, Sorry guys!!! Um, wow....Uh.....See ya?" Marissa said awkawrdly after she opened the door to see Summer and Seth covering themselves with sheets, completely embarrassed. She slammed the door.

"Shit!" Summer yelled.


	4. Rebound Or Real Love?

**Chapter 3**

**disclaimer--- i dont own the oc!**

**Author's Note--- Theres no sex in this chapter buuuuuut theres a lot of drama. Itll end up OK but thats all Im telling you. I planned out the story and it will have 7 chapters full of drama, humor, parties, and PASSION! Surprises coming up so make sure you keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ryan looked up from the couch where he was watching TV. "Hey babe, whats wrong?" he asked as he saw her shocked face.

"I just walked in on...Seth and Summer...together!" Marissa said.

"What?!" Ryan asked in surprise.

"I know! I mean, its good, but what if Summers just the first girl Seth ran to after Anna?" Marissa asked with concern for her friend.

"I dont think Summer will ever be a rebound to Seth." Ryan replied.

"We should talk to them." Marissa said.

Ryan nodded. "Who wouldve ever thought theyd be the ones with the drama!" he exclaimed.

---------- ----------

"So she's not just a rebound?" Ryan clarified after he had talked to Seth.

Seth nodded. "Dude she could never be "just a rebound", you know that!" he said.

"Do you know if she thinks that?" Ryan asked.

"I hope so!" Seth said, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"You cant just change the subject!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Oh, well, I just did!" Seth said back.

---------- ----------

Marissa listened to Summer explain what had been going on with her and Seth.

"....So I think hes still in love with Anna." Summer said.

Marissa shook her head. "He was never in love with Anna!" she said, "He loves you!"

"But I dont know that, what if I was just there for him?" Summer asked.

"Sum, Seth has been in love with you for like 10 years, you dont have anything to worry about!!" Marissa said.

"Ill talk to him. Once this is figured out we can all have an awesome trip." Summer said.

----------- --------------

Summer decided she was going to sneak up on Seth and surprise him with a kiss. The they would talk. She heard him talking to someone but knew it wasnt Ryan or Marissa, so he had to be on the phone. She wasnt going to listen, but she couldnt help her nosy tendencies.

"No, its really fun. Its cool. All right, Ill call you later. Love you." Seth said before hanging up.

Summer gasped. She couldnt believe he was talking to **ANNA**! Wasnt he? She didnt have time to think, she was so mad.

"COHEN! Why would you do that to me??" Summer yelled, coming face to face with him in their room.

"What?" Seth asked completely confused.

"I knew I was just a rebound, you asshole!" Summer shouted.

"You arent!" he yelled.

"Really?? Then whyd you say "Love you" to Anna just now?!" Summer shouted.

"I didnt! I was talking to my parents, but if you dont trust me then this is over!" Seth said.

"GOOD! I didnt even want to be with you, youre such a loser!" Summer yelled.

Summer walked out of the room and slammed the door. It was soon after when she realized what a mistake she made. Could she fix it?


	5. Jealousy Games and the Real Winners

**Chapter 5**

**disclaimer-- you knwo!**

**author's note--- sorry i haven't updated in so long, my computer crashed and it took a while to fix. this chapter is sexy, steamy, and lovey. there's sex and conflict! but it's happy! 2 more chapters left, they're gonna be long and worth it!!**

------------- -----------

Summer rolled out of bed and looked across and...Seth wasn't there. It was almost 11:00 anyways. It had been such a challenge not being able to touch him the previous night, but Summer was going to be stubborn. Sure, she was wrong. But he was too. Sort of. It didn't matter who was wrong, it mattered that they were pissed.

Summer showered and her hair was perfectly wavy when she got out. She slipped on a stylish crimson bikini with a solid top and striped bottom under an Abercrombie jean skirt and a white halter top. She walked down to the pool and saw Seth at the bar. But he wasn't alone.

Seth was smiling with a tall, blonde girl. Summer frowned. She knew what he was doing, but did he?

She plopped down next to the girl. "Cohen." she mumbled, and to the girl she said, "Hi! I don't think we've met yet!"

"This is Ashley," Seth introduced with a grin.

Ashley looked at the pair. "Are you two...?" she asked, suspicious.

Summer shook her head. "Me? And Cohen? You have to be kidding me!" she said, "I really think we can **all** do better!"

"Weren't you meeting up with Marissa later?" Seth asked, annoyed.

Summer rolled her eyes and walked to find Marissa. She spotted her friend with Ryan on the beach (that was behind the pool). She walked over. "Coop, can we go chill? Sorry, Chino, I'm in desperate need of girl time!" she pleaded.

Ryan nodded and Marissa and Summer began to walk away, but Ryan held her back.

"Summer...I know what's going on, and...Seth didn't do what you think he did. So. . .I think you should fix it. Just. . . yeah." he explained.

Summer shrugged. "Whatever. Chino, don't worry. Cohen's got a whole new friend!" she replied bitterly and walked off, trailing Marissa.

----------- ----------

After a while Marissa left to be with Ryan. Summer was laying on a pool chair when she heard someone sit next to her. She opened her heavy lids and saw Seth. "We really need to talk." he said.

Summer stayed calm. "Listening." she said.

Seth clenched a fist and tried to not stare at her body. He couldn't help it. Her tanned skin was enticing, her hips and toned stomach were asking for his touch, and he could only dream about what was under the swimsuit. "Look, I know it's seemed like I'm using you to get over Anna, but I'm not. Honestly? I was using Anna to get over **you**. I've always cared about you, Summer. Nobody else. And I never could." he confessed.

Summer sat up and smiled. She never knew how much he cared! "Cohen. . .God, I've screwed up so many times and you still. . .you're atill there. So, please, give me one more?" she asked.

Seth responded with a kiss to her lips and a stroke to her hand. They looked into each other's eyes and saw one thing: Love.

--------- ---------

Seth slammed their hotel bedroom door and pinned Summer aganist the wall. Neither knew where Ryan or Marissa was, but they knew that they needed each other. And fast. Seth stuck his tongue in Summer's mouth. She tasted like strawberry daiquiri and cherry lip gloss. It was an addicting fusion. Summer ran her tongue along his neck, planting kisses.

Seth ran his hands up her back and untied her top. He pressed his bare skin to her bikini-clad upper body. Summer took a condom out of the box that was in her purse and then threw the bag onto the bed. She slipped it in her bikini top and then worked at getting Seth's swim trunks off.

Seth kissed under her ear and then continued along her neck. Her skin was like a creamy treat under his tongue,and he wanted more. Seth yanked off her skirt and then gently pulled down her bottom. Summer closed her eyes and kissed Seth, but her hands continued to wander.

As she took off his bottoms, she ran her hands down his manhood. He was hard a rock, and feeling his dick made Summer wet. They stood in a pile of their clothes after Seth bent down and took the condom out of Summer's bikini top with his teeth and undid the strings, Her two lucious breasts pressed agnist him, their hard nipples meeting.

Seth pushed Summer down on the bed and took one of her nipples in his mouth as she stroked his big dick up and down. It was like a massive volcanoe ready to blow, and when it did, Summer slunk down and took him all in her mouth and swallowed. She came back up again and Seth slowly inched down. Summer smiled broadly. "Uhhh!" she hissed.

Seth slowly inserted his tongue into her tempting pussy. Her put it in at a lightening speed. Summer screamed in enjoyment. Seth swirled his tongue experimentally, and from Summer's withering body and loud moans, he found it successful and neither had any problem with his continuance of it. Summer came with a shriek as her hips bucked to meet his tongue. Seth graciously swallowed and crawled up again, and as he did he licked her entire body. Her savored her taste and her hot, sweaty skin.

Neither could wait any longer. Summer flipped them over and rolled on the condom to Set's still-hard dick. They rolled over again, and Seth entered Summer's wet gates. She met his every thrust, and they went as long as they could until their muscles ached and Summer had orgasmed twice, Seth once.

They both laid on their sides. Seth nuzzled into Summer's neck and traced figures on her breasts and stomach. "I love you. I always will." he whispered.

Summer looked up at him. "Is this just the sex talking?" she asked jokingly.

Seth brought her up to his eye level. He laughed. "No, although it was. . .amazing." he said.

Summer planted a kiss on his nose and took one of his wandering hands in her own, while the other moved on to her back and round butt. "I love you too, thank you for everything." she said.

They kissed on the lips and drifted off to sleep, their dreams fogged with images of the other.

Maybe the Caribean wasn't so bad.


	6. Trouble In Paradise?

**Chapter 6**

**disclaimer---- i dont own the oc!!**

**author's note--- ok, this chapter isnt really for ryan&marissa lovers. she's been really annoying me and i dont think they make too great of a couple anymore. if you love them together then i dont think this is the story for you! lolbut gooooood news for seth&summer lovers lol. there's gonna be actually 9 chapters not 8 so yaaaayyy! lol please review!!! if u guys reeeeally want ryan&marissa i'll have them as a couple (ewwww) lol.**

Summer opened her eyes slowly. She felt Seth's arms around her waist. She was in bliss, next to the guy she loved and on a gorgeous island with her best friends. It didn't get better then that.

Seth woke up and rolled over. He planted a kiss on her lips, and then worked his mouth down, leaving a path of kisses with his lips and tongue. He settled on the valley between her breasts and kissed until she was on the peak of screaming.

Maybe it **did** get better then that.

Seth stopped and Summer smiled before giving him another kiss. "I gotta go shower." she said before rolling out of bed.

Seth frowned. "Can I come?" he asked playfully, sitting up.

Summer laughed. "I'm going out to breakfast with Coop, okay?" she said.

"Yeah. I'll find something to do." Seth said.

Summer put on her bathrobe andcalled to Seth. "Like Chino?" she joked. She wasn't going to deny Seth and Ryan's straight-male-crushes on each other.

"Ha-ha." Seth deadpanned.

------------- --------

Summer knocked on Marissa and Ryan's bedroom door. She was wearing a boucle skirt and and a blue wife beater. Marissa answered, wearing a mint green ruffled skirt and a brown halter top. The headed downstairs to one of the hotel restuarants.

"So, Coop, you and Chino having fun in Love-Land?" Summer asked, biting into her bagel.

Marissa swallowed her bite of waffle and then shrugged. "Sort of. I don't know, Sum. I feel like we've been having these little fights--"

Summer cut her off, "Like bickering?"

Marissa shook her head. "Like serious. Like...Yesterday, we went out. I got drunk, and he freaked out. He said that I was like his mom and...I know we made up, but maybe it's just not okay with us anymore." she sighed.

Summer wasn't sure how to reply. "You're Coop and Chino. You'll be fine." she assured, but in her heart she wasn't so positive.

"So, you and Seth. Last time I talked to you about him you hated him."Marissa said, switching the subject around.

Summer blushed a little. "Um, we're good. **Really** good. Like, you wouldn't expect that _goooood_ from Cohen." she explained playfully.

"Did you guys just have sex again or are you two really..." Marissa asked, trailing off. She got an idea from Summer's wide smile.

Summer laughed in response and said, "Coop, there's really nothing that could cause _anymore_ drama. It's all good from here on out," she stated.

--------------- ----------------

That night the group returned to the club scene. Immediatly everyone downed a few shots. Ryan grabbed Maruissa's arm and shot her a look. Summer grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt. She whispered in his ear, "Let's dance."

Seth placed his hands on her hips, a little unsure of what to do. Summercouldn't help but giggle at his charming naiveity. It was refreshing to dance with a guy who wasn't drunk and trying to get in her pants, just to have her reject him. Summer shook her hips to the beat and slowly Seth got into the dancing. He moved his hands on Summer's sides. Although he couldn't stand the music, he just absorbed Summer moving in front of him, blocking off his senses.

Summer linked her hands around his neck and took a deep breath. She and Seth moved closer, as if they were alone in the room. They didn't notice Ryan and Marissa by the bar.

Marissa went into ther bathroom and locked herself into a stall. She was upset that Ryan thought she couldn't support herself when she drank. She was positive she'd show him. She downed her glass that she had sneaked in and stayed in the stall for a while. When she walked out, she was certainly drunk. She walked up to Ryan. "Can't you see, I'm fine!" she ahouted.

Marissa slipped her tongue in Ryan's mouth, and he could taste the vodka. He pulled away quickly. "We're going back." he stated sternly.

Marissa frowned. She stomaped away, but Ryan grabbed her arm. "I'm going with you." he stated.

Ryan couldn't help it. He hated cleaning up her messes, but he wouldn't let her get hurt.

Seth kissed Summer's neck and she could feel him poking through. She turned around. "Let's go!" he shouted over the music.

The pair linked hands and walked towards the door when they saw...None other then **Anna**!

A tall, indie-type guy had his arm around her. Seth whispered to Summer, "I knew she was going to the Caribean, but she was going to a different island!"

Anna smiled awkwardly. "Oh, um, hi guys." she said.

Summer waved. "Hi. We were just gonna, uh--"

"Go." Seth finished.

"Right. We'll see you...We'll see you! Bye!" Summer exclaimed before dragging Seth out of the club.

Not even ex-girlfriends could ruin the fun!

--------- -------

Seth and Summer linked hands when they got back to the room. They could hear Ryan and Marissa's shouting next door. Summer plopped down on the bed and Seth sat next to her. He kissed her neck, but she pulled away.

"Cohen. . .Shouldn't we give Coop and Chino their privacy? I'll feel really bad if we, like, fuck like rabbits right next to them!" she exclaimed.

Seth nodded. "Do you wanna just go to sleep or what?" he asked.

Summer smiled, she had an idea. "Go get your bathing suit and a towel, we're going to the beach." she said.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Swimming?" he asked.

Summer walked to the closet and took out her light pink ring bikini. "Trust me, Cohen, you'll have fun."

--------- ---------------

Seth and Summer snuck down to the beach. Nobody else was there, and it was completely dark outside except for a few dimly lit lights, letting the pair see each other, but not so anyone else would notice. Summer slowly walked onto the sand, and signaled with her finger for Seth to follow her. Seth eagerly did.

Summer took two soft blankets out of the bag she had brought and laid down. She smiled and explained, "OK...here's a little game I thought of...You can undress me, do anything you like, but only with your mouth. K?"

Seth grinned. "Damn, you're hot. Might be a little hard for me not to touch you, but I'll try." he said.

He bent down over his object of desire and undid her bikini strings with his teeth. He then got her bottom off, and there she was, laying naked at his mercy.

Seth licked her stomach quickly, and then worked his tongue on the area above her vagina. A shiver went through Summer's body. Seth planted sweet kisses on her thighs, and then moved to Summer's sweet spot. He inserted his tongue slowly. He then licked from the top to the bottom, as if he was painting strokes, continuously. Summer was rendered speechless, making noises of pure pleasure. Seth's dick felt like it was going to explode.

He figured if he couldn't touch Summer with his hands, he'd touch himself. Seth took a break from Summer and slipped off his shorts. When Summer noticed the sensation of Seth's tongue was gone, she flashed open her eyes and spotted Seth and his huge dick.

Seth licked Summer's insides again, and she watched with huge eyes as he jacked himself off. He rose his hand up faster and faster after every one of her moans. Suddenly, she pulled away. Seth sat confused.

Summer pushed him down and kissed him, and then she turned around then opposite direction. Seth recognized what she wanted to do...69.

Summer slowly took Seth's dick in her mouth. He thrust into her mouth quickly at first, but then let her take charge while he focused on eating her out. He continued to swirl his tongue, and then every once in a while, thrust into her clit. Summer continued to suck on him, both reached their climaxes together.

Summer climbed up onto Seth, panting with exhaustion and delight. Summer planteda kiss on Seth's neck, their breathing creating a rough symphony. "Cohen," she whispered.

Seth narrowed his eyes down to hers. "Yeah?"

"Fuck me."

Seth's breathing hitched. He always had an idea but he never knew what a freak Summer would be. He could only try to meet up to her. "Will do." he responded, taking a condom out of the bag. Summer took it from him and sheathed it onto his dick.

Seth went into her slowly and gave her a close-mouthed kiss. He positioned himself above her and held his body up with his arms. "Damn...I can't get enough of you...You're so hot. Everything about you, the way you can keep fucking and fucking and fucking...." he thrusted on every emphasis of a word. He brought himself down next to Summer's ear, hearing her moans.

"Fuck, I could fuck you all day and come every time...You're that hot...damn..." Seth trailed off, leaving Summer to her screams and the feeling of his hard dick in her wet pussy.

They both came simulataneously.

Seth rolled next to Summer, breathless. For once, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. "Holy shit...." Summer hissed, wetwith sweat.

Seth kissed her ear lobe and whispered, "And to think...our best sex was on the beach at four in the morning."


	7. The ExFile and Taking a Swim

**Chapter 7**

**disclaimer-----OMG! I OWN THE OC! wait, still no. lol.**

**author's note---- CORRECTION: there WILL be 8 chapters and NOT 9, so the next one is the last one. but dont worry, there WILL be a sequel. it's not for RM fans and it'll get frosty, but thats all i'm saying. any guesses? well, you'll see soon enough!! REVIEW PLEASE!**

----------- -------

Summer tapped her foot impatiently and tugged on her sporty cotton white shorts with light blue stripes ont he side and a matching blue wife beater. "COHEN! Come on, what's taking you so long? You're not like a girl or anything!" she yelled, annoyed but still joking.

"One second, just my hair!" he yelled back.

Summer put a hand on her hip and marched into the their bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. She saw Seth attempting to put gel in his hair to calm it and having unsuccessful results. She giggled and then walked over and tried to snatch the gel bottle out of his hand. "Cohen, your hair looks fine!" she yelped between giggles during their playful tug-of-war.

Seth grabbed it, and it looked like he was going to be the winner in their game when Summer grabbed it, but a little to hard. Hair gell squirted onto the mirror and on the sink. "Summer! You made it go everywhere!" Seth exclaimed.

Summer was laughing nonstop. She slinked her arms around Seth neck and then stopped her laughing. "That's not the only thing I can make squirt everywhere. . . " she said temptingly.

Seth didn't know any other way to respond but put his hands above her butt and kiss her deeply. He backed her aganist the wall and began to kiss her neck. She smiled and her hands roamed back. She took a sharp breath in, but then said, "Come on, we're gonna be late for breakfast."

Seth lifted his head up. "No, my plans only will take ten minutes!!" he exclaimed.

Summer rolled her eyes and tried to leave Seth, and after defeating her will power, she did. "I'm not kissing you with that gross gell in your hair, anyways." she explained.

Seth shrugged. "That's three dollars I'll never see again." He sighed.

----------- --------

Summer and Seth giggled and talked over breakfast in the resort's outdoor restaurant. Anna and her new boyfriend, Jack, walked in linking hands. She spotted the pair and Seth waved her over. Summer's jaw dropped, but she quickly hid her disdain.

"Cohen, she's your **ex**!" Summer hissed.

Seth shrugged. "Summer, there's nothing. It was always you, you know that." He assured her.

Summer wasn't so sure though. Anna and Jack pulled up chairs. Summer suddenly wrapped her arms around Seth's shoulders and leaned her head on his chest. She wanted to make Anna jealous. It wasn't because they hadn't gotten along in the past --- Summer and Anna had eventually reconciled and became friends. It was because she had known Anna had cheated on Seth. Now, Seth had technically also cheated on Anna, but he had stopped it. According to what Anna had told Seth, she hadn't!!

Anna flinched with a twinge of jealousy. "So, how do you guys like the island?" she asked.

"It's awesome." Seth answered.

"Have you heard the new Death Cab album?" he asked.

Anna nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

The two began excitedly chatting about their interests, leaving Summer out in the cold unintentionally. She rubbed her foot on Seth's leg to try to remind him of her. He halted his talking.

"So. . . How's Pittsburgh?" he asked.

"Not Newport Beach!!" Anna exclaimed.

"I guess that's good, there's nothing in Newport!" Seth replied.

Summer playfully hit him over the head. "Me, you dumbass!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. I forgot how much I love the beatings." Seth said sarcastically.

Jack laughed but then fell silent again. "You know what, Cohen?" Summer said.

"What?" Seth replied.

Summer was silent. "Let's order!" she said before giving Seth a huge kiss. And right in front of Anna. There. She had claimed her territory. She was standing up for him, but she also felt like she needed to show her that he was hers. She still felt insecure about herself and Seth.

When they pulled away, Anna and Jack had stunned looks.

Nobody could say Summer Roberts didn't stand up for her man.

---------- --------

Seth laid on his back and moved his lips methodically along with Summer's. He roamed his hands up her back and attempted to unhook her bra. She giggled, and then rolled on her side, so that she and Seth her both on their sides and she was straddeling his hips.

"God, we're screwing before lunch." Summer murmured into his chest and she lifted his shirt over his head.

Seth buried his head into her neck and unzipped her jeans. "We could eat now. . ." he said with a grin, proud of his little innuendo.

Summer smiled back at him. "You dirty perv!" she exclaimed.

"Not exactly sex talk, but I'll take it." Seth replied as he slipped off her jeans. He began to work her tank top.

"One question first. . ." he muttered.

"Better make it quick." Summer replied in between moving her tongue along his neck.

"Why'd you kiss me at breakfast?"

Summer paused. "You **really** know how to ruin a moment!" she exclaimed.

Seth shrugged and sat up.

"I wanted to make Anna jealous." Summer answered flat out. It was no use beating around the bush.

Seth moved in and kissed Summer's forehead briefly. "Summer. . ." he whispered.

"It's just. . . I don't know why. . .Why you even like me. I'm just there and. . .Anna's like your perfect girl, and what happens when you get bored with me?" She confessed, a little teary.

Seth wiped away the stray tear that fell and then kissed the salty spot on her cheek. "Summer. . .You need to know that it doesn't matter that Anna and I have all the same interests. We have no chemistry. We have nothing. We're just friends. But with you. . . " he paused, unsure of how to put his feelings into words, "When I'm with you, it's like the best time of my life. And not just the sex. Talking with you, sleeping next to you. . . It's perfect. Because we have chemistry. And love. And I love you, I have since the third grade, and won't stop."

Summer smiled and planted a kiss on his mouth. "I love you too. . .I love you, I love you, I love you." she whispered into his mouth.

--------- -----

The next day Anna left. They said their goodbyes at the car, and then Seth went to find Summer, Ryan and Marissa at the pool. Summer sat up andsaw Seth thoigh her small sunglasses. Shegreeted Seth with a kiss in her light pink boyshorts and bandeau combonation.

"Marissa and I were gonna go get some lunch, you guys wanna come?" Ryan offered as he got up and brushed himself off.

Seth looked at Summer for her answer. "I'm not too hungry, I ate like thirteen pancakes at breakfast," he replied and Summer nodded in agreement.

Marissa and Ryan walked off to the restaurant while Summer sat back down on her towel next to Seth.

"So, how was she?" Summer asked.

"She's good. She and Jack are definitly a thing so. . ." Seth trailed off.

Summer tensed a little, but then relaxed. She knew Seth was over Anna. He cared about her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her ear lobe.

"Wanna go in?" he asked, "We never did finish what we started that one day. . ."

Summer smiled and took off her sunglasses. "Sure." she responded.

Seth took off his shirt and then threw her small body over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed with delight all the way until he plopped her down into the water.

She came up, her hair soaking. "Jackass!" she exclaimed through laughter.

Sethjumped in andsplashed her,and then came up. He slowly moved closer to Summer until he could feel her puffs of air on his lips. He emersed her lips into a hot kiss. She backed him aganist the wall, seeing as they were in the somewhat shallow end and could still stand. He took his thumbs arnd rubbed them over her nipples, making them harden through her bathing suit top.

Seth banged aganist her gently, she could feel his hardness on her stomach. She breathed out a light moan and whispered, "Cohen. . . What if people see us?"

Seth looked around and spotted nobody for a long strech of the pool. "Nobody's around. . ." he said, but he didn't want to pressure her, "But if you don't want to..."

Summer shook her head and ran her hand down his chest, then played with the waistband of his swimming trunks. "I know what I want." she stated and then ran her hand over his dick. She began to stroke slowly, but then sped up.

Seth met her speed as he slipped two fingers into her pussy and went in and out. Suddenly, he stopped. Summer did as well and she grabbed a condom from behind her.

She pulled down Seth's bathign suit and slipped it on. He pulled dwon her bikni bottom and didn't bother with the top. They moved in for as kiss and Seth moved inside of her. He went in quickly, with no time to waste. He held the wall behind Summer and thrusted in, harder and harder each time. Summer moaned breathlessly and then kissed Seth roughly.

Summer hooked her legs around Seth's waist and he continued to thrust. It was going hot and rough, and they couldn't get enough. Summer grabbed his back and made marks with her nails.

Summer moaned and breathed heavily, "Keep going. . .Oh. Oh! OH!" she got louder and louder and came onto Seth.

Summer's orgasm moved Seth over the edge, and he came with a kiss to Summer mouth.

"We gotta go swimming more." Summer hissed in his ear.


	8. Last Night

**Chapter 8**

**discalimer - i dont own the oc .ahh why do i say that?**

**author's note---- okay so this took forever i kinda stopped watching for a while but now i'm hooked again! i'll try to update the sequel a lot which will be called "remember me" cause itll be senior year and it'll take place around chrismukkah. once again it'll be ss and rm, like this one but the story moves along. well i hope the wait was worth it! (i think it is haha) review please!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer's eyes flickered open. She groaned, awaking from her slumber. She inched away from Seth, and he simply brought his knees up to his chest in his sleep. She untwisted the strap of her light pink camisoule that she had worn to bed along with white lacy boyshorts.

Summer tip-toed into the kitchen. She opened opened the pantry and took out a box of cereal. She began eating when a very tired Ryan stumbled into the room. Summer nervously put on a nearby sweatshirt of Seth's. She had always been open about her body, but she knew that Marissa would probably get upset if she knew Ryan had seen Summer in her underwear.

Summer waved at Ryan with a few fingers. She held out the cereal box. "Trix?" she offered.

Ryan shrugged groggily and sat on the stool next to Summer as they picked at the cereal at the counter. Summer and Ryan didn't talk much. Sure, they got along, but it just was a convience.

"How are things with Marissa?" Summer asked, popping a grape-shaped peice into her mouth.

Ryan hopped out of the seat and opened the refrigerator. "Weird," he answered.

Summer eyed him curiously. "Weird?" she asked, "I know you're all silent, but give me something. One word answers are not permitted."

Ryan took out two bowls from the cabinent and looked at her dryly. "You sound like Seth." he stated.

"And you sound like you're avoiding the question, Chino." Summer replied cleverly.

Ryan opened the refrigerator and took out the milk carton. "It's just. . .I don't know what to think of everything going on with her. She's a lot to take." he admitted.

Summer handed him the Trix box and he prepared two bowls of the cereal and milk combonation. "And?" Summer egged on, recieving her bowl and spoon gratefully.

"And. . . I guess this trip just made me realize that maybe we aren't soulmates. Maybe we need time off." Ryan sighed.He placed the spoon in his mouth.

"My analysis? Hang onto her. Coop's like a porcelain doll. She's fragile, she's a gorgeous thing to look at, and wehn you touch her at first she really cold, but if you spend a lot of time with her, she warms up. So just. . . Just don't go and drop her, you know?" Summer explained.

"Wow, you actually made sense." Ryan said with a wry smile.

"Surprising, I know. Now, either get some coffee or go back to bed. You look so tired." Summer responded.

Ryan put his bowl in the sink. "Bed." he decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer finished her breakfast and then top-toed onto the balcony. It was absolutely beautiful. Summer noticed a nearby convience store bag. She opened it and saw an unopened box of condoms. She raised any eyebrow, confused, and then remembered when Marissa had stopped by a drug store and . . . Summer guessed the pair hadn't been getting as busy as she had thought.

"I think we have enough"

Summer spun around and saw Seth in his boxer shorts only with a goofy grin on his face. She smiled in return. "Morning" she said.

Seth moved forward and kissed her neck and mouth. He moved the tip of his tongue along her neck. She held hid head in her hands and tilted her head back. She wondered how, with such little experience, he could be so good. She took her right hand and tugged on his hair, and with the other she wandered around his chest. He was thin, but she didn't even care that he wasn't built. There was something naive and sweet about his build.

Summer tehn reached her hands down to the waistband of his boxers. Seth moved his mouth to under her ear, and hissed, "You wouldn't."

Summer smiled devilishly andpulled them down. "I would." she whispered.

Seth brought down her tight panties as she tried to focus on getting a condom out of the bag/ She ripped thw foil package open with shaky fingers and unraveled the condom. She sheathed it onto Seth's penis. He went inside of her with a huge thrust. Summer gasped and Seth looked at her with a question in his eyes. She bit her lip and nodded, then grabbed her hands around his neck. He thrusted again, faster now and continued. Summer slipped her tongue in his mouth once, but he continued to go in and out.

Seth backed the pair aganist the wall of the balcony as they both groaned together. Seth finally hit Summer's clit and she came along with him. The two giggled as the mischevously went back inside, hands roaming each other, loving each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer walked back to the room with Marissa, giggling together. Seth and Ryan were off doing their own thing Today was their last full day. Summer plopped down on the bed and Marissa kicked off her shoes and layed down on the bed too and turned on the TV. "Ow!" she exclaimed, feeling something slightly sharp graze her neck.

Summer looked away from her maagzine. "Coop?"

Marissa lifted her head up and saw that she had landed on a small envelope. "I think it's from Seth." she said, hanging it to her best friend.

Summer ripped open the envelope and read the note inside. _Summer: Dinner for us tonight. Meet me at the hotel front desk, and wear a nice dress. Not that your other dresses aren't nice but...You get it! I love you, Seth._

Summer smiled. "Coop, help me get dressed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer walked accross the floor of the hotel, her shoes clacking aganist the marble. Her hair was up in a nice updo, courtesy of Marissa. She wore a simple black tube dress and black high-heels. Her soft saphire earrings glistened in contrast to her skin. She smiled widely when she spotted Seth, dressed in a simple suit, with a striped polo under his blazer. She coudn't help but love his quirks.

She embraced him in a huge hug and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Seth pulled a bandanna out of his pants pocket. "No peeking!" he hissed as he tied it around her eyes.

Seth lead Summer into a limo, and Summer somplained as they drove to the destination but she knew it would be worth it. Once they got out of the car and Seth untied the bandanna, Summer saw where they were. It was a secluded beach with a huge stone gazebo in the middle. A table for two was lit by candles, and a table of food was nearby. Summer smiled, speechless. She turned to Seth and kissed him. "I didn't know you had it in ya, Cohen." she said teasingly.

The two ate their dinner as they bickered and talked. "This has been.. . amazing." Summer said.

Seth nodded. "Can you believe we were ever not together?" he asked.

Summer eyed him. "When you chose Anna? Oh, best time of my life." she said sarcastically.

Seth frowned. "Summer, being with her was like torture. I couldn't stand not being with you. I'm so sorry."

Summer shurgged. "Whatevs. We're together now, and now is all that really matters."

Seth smiled brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer and Seth got back to their hotel room, holding hands and laughing. Ryan and Marissa were asleep in the next room. "I'm gonna go take a bath." Summer told Seth, walking into their bathroom in her bare feet.

Summer turned around and looked at Seth. "You wanna join?" she asked, giggly.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world." Seth said.

Seth turned the warm water on and the tub filled and scarmbled out of his clothes, then sat in the tub. Summer took off her earrings and watched him with amusement. She decided to give him a little show. She had already let down her hair, and shook it so it was wavy at her shoulders. She undid the zipper slowly on the side of her dress. It fell to fer feet and she slipped out of it. Seth stared, unashamed. He knew Summer was awaree of her gorgeous body.

Summer then left the room and returned with a bucket of ice. She looked at Seth again, and her eyes travled to his stiff erection. She got the familar tingly feeling in her body and was in no mood to tease anymore. She unhooked her bra and slipped out of her underwear quickly. She no longer needed to worry about condoms because she was on the pill.

Summer took a piece of ice in her mouth and climbed on top of Seth. She kissed him, the cool ice melting in their warm mouths. Seth licked along her collarbone, his thumbs slipped over her hardended nipples. Summer let her stomach press his penis until she knew they both wanted it. She moved up on his body. Seth put his hands on Summer's wait and lowered her onto him. She bit her lip.

Seth thrusted in once more, and then again. She took all of him in and moved him so his back was pressed aganist the cool tile wall. Seth picked up his pace and went in and out of her pussy. Summer was not one to keep quiet, especially not during sex. They both moaned together, and Seth felt the tightening in his balls. He tried to control himself, but the sight of Summer riding his dick was too much.

He came into her as Summer met his orgasm. They both panted as Summer collapsed on his stomach, the water feeling warmer than before. Seth kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered "I love you"s to her over and over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth and Summer laid together on top of their bed. Summer then shot up and smiled. "Where's that bandanna?" she asked.

Seth was confused, and then remember. "On the dresser." he responded.

Summer got off the bed and returned with the bandanna and a tie of Seth's in hand. "Put your hands up and do not move." she instructed.

Seth obeyed, and Summer straddled his waist as she tied Seth's wrists to the bed post. Summer got down on her knees and rubbed the base of his cock as she put the top in her mouth. Seth's dick throbbed in her mouth, and she continued to suck.

"Close your eyes Cohen." Summer hissed, and Seth felt a rush of warm air to his erection. He obeyed.

Seth felt a warm, sticky substance being rubbed onto his lower stomach he sniffed the air. He recognized that smell. Seth smirked, but then gasped as he felt Summer's hands rubbing the substance onto his erection. Seth's dick grew hard at her touch. Seth clenched his fists and felt Summer's warm, wet tongue licking the creamy treat off of his abdomen, causing his hips to jerk in pleasure and want.

Summer trailed a finger down his stomach and then she placed a hand around his cock. She started jerking it, and then replaced her hand with her mouth. Summer slowly licked the tip, and then took him in further. Suddenly, Summer took all of him in. She sucked it hard, biting lightly at some points, and switching to lick some of the chocolate off of his stomach. Seth groaned her name and couldn't take it anymore. His eyes shot open and he was completely turned on by the sight of Summer licking chocolate off his stomach, and deep-throating his cock, staring right into his eyes.

Seth's hips bucked forward, in complete bliss, and then. . .

"You opened your eyes!" Summer said, waving a finger at her boyfriend. She put one hand on her naked hip.

"I, uh, what?" Seth replied.

"Yeah, you broke the rule. Uh uh. I'm gonna go get a midnight snack with Coop, kay?" Summer said with a grin.

Seth leaned his head back and cursed as she left the room. He watched her round, naked ass saunter away and clenched his fists. She couldn't leave him here! But this was Summer. She was so unpredictable.

It felt like hours, minutes, days that Seth was tied to the bed. He just wanted release, just wanted Summer back with him. Then he heard her taunting voice coo, "Coh-heeen."

Seth tried to reply, but just came out with a few grunts.

"Huh. If I had known getting you hard and tieing you to a bed could shut you up, we'd have done this a long time ago." she said.

Seth clenched his fists. "Puh, puh..." he began, panting, "Please come back."

"Hm. Okay...but you might need some...scolding. I mean, you have been..." Summer trailed off, her heels clicking on the ground.

Then she appeared in front of the bed. Seth couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing spiked-black boots, her fushia fishnet stockings, that tight black leather skirt outling her ass, her black leather and pink glitter top with her breasts peeking out, and she even had the chocker and whip.

Little Miss Vixen.

"Bad."

"Now, Cohen. I think we've both been a little naughty. I know I have. So," Summer said as she began to untie Seth's ties, but then stood in front of the bed again. She bent over, unzipping her boots and letting Seth know she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Summer hit the bed, narrowly missing Seth's naked body, with her whip. "When I let you go, I want you to . . .punish me. Sound good?" she said.

Seth nodded quickly. Summer climed onto him and straddeled his waist as she untied the rest of the bandanna. Once Seth's hands were free, he planted them on her waist and rolled her over, placing himself on top of her. With one hand he pinned her small wrists together, and with another he pulled the zipper of hier skirt down roughly. He ripped the stockings with it and pulled them down quickly, leaving her bottom nude. Summer parted her legs, her eyes wide. Seth inserted two fingers rougly, stroking her clit and then he inched down, licking it. He let his tongue touch every soaking inch of her. He took her clit in his mouth and rolled it between his lips, and then he lightly sucked it. All the while his hands held her wrists as she bucked to his toungue, moaning with pleasure. She came, eyes fluttering and wrapping her legs around his head, muscles finally releasing. Seth wasn't fazed and licked all of her cum. He licked her thighs as she recovered from her amazing orgasm. Before either of them could calm down, Seth realized her was still holding her wrists and let them go. Summer, still steaming hot, pushed him down on the bed and ripped off her top, freeing her hard nipples and gorgeous, perky breasts.

Seth licked cirlces around her nipples, his tongue never tiring of her sweet taste. Summer monaed, running a her foot along his leg on over his ass. It wasn't enough contact, she needed him closer. Summer dug her nails into his back and flipped them over. "Sit up." she ordered, regaining control. Or so she thought.

Seth obeyed, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and she kissed him, tongues meeting. Seth moved his mouth lower settled on her neck, sucking and kissing. Summer's sweaty hair flew back as she moaned, "Uhhh. Bad...boy."

Seth grinned at the title and traced his ahnd down her breasts, landing at her pussy and hard clit. He stroked it as she was hot and wet. Summer hissed, "C'mon, you deserve something."

Seth licked her neck and whispered, "Really? You're the one who needs the spanking." and he lightly hit her ass, then pinched it.

Summer panted and inched down on him, parting his legs. She stroked the base of his huge, hard, six inch cock as she sucked on it. She rolled her tongue on it before suddenylu taking it all in, letting it meet the back of her throat. Seth let his hands go through her hair, jerking wildly. He shut his eyes, sweat dripping. "Fuck, Summer!" he yelled, exploding into her mouth. Summer licked all of the cum off of his dick, and then stroked, causing him to become hard again.

Summer straddeled him, rubbing her breasts aganist his hard nipples, kissing below his ear and neck. She thrusted her tongue into his motuh and rubbed her thumb over the top of his cock. Seth smiled, she could always get him hard right away. Unexpectedly, he put his hands on her ass and let her crash onto him, thrusting in and out. Summer grabbed his hair, her breasts bouncing and hair swinging. Seth met her for a kiss , and then went down to suck her nipple as he slowed down his rhythemn. Summer dug her nails into his neck and he sped up again, this time even faster. Seth reached a few fingers down to stroke her clit. She bit her lip and swung her hand back, orgasming loudly. Seth wasn't there yet.

He thrusted in and went in all the way with each world he said, hissing into her ear. "Who's a bad girl? Who should be punished?"

Summer rocked back and forth on his dick, "Me, me." she moaned.

"And who made you cum? Who's making you cum? Who makes you sweat and scream and makes you want to fuck him harder?"

"You, you!" she moaned, eyes fluttering.

Seth came with her this time, filling her insides has her juices surronded his cock. At last he slid out of her and she licked his cock off, and he licked her juices as well. Summer and Seth slunk down ontothe bed, holding hands and dreaming with images fogged of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth looked out the window of the airplane, Death Cab music filling his ears. He suddenly felt Summer's hand stroking his leg. He grinned, and took out his earphones.

"Hey, you" she whispered.

"How'd you like the island?" Seth asked, staring into her bright brown eyes.

Summer bit her lip. "It was okay, I guess." she answered with a giggle.

Seth laughed with her. "I just hope you know how much you --" he began.

She squeezed his thigh. "I know. I do too." she said.

Seth kissed her nose. She was perfect to him in every way. He always wanted to be with her, he loved her.

"Meet me in the bathroom." She hissed. Hey, she thought, even if they were in love they were young and had lots of options!

Summer sauntered to the lavatory, her ass swaying and attracting Seth's eyes with the vintage jeans hugging it.

Seth got up shortly after, and Summer pulled him in by his hand when nobody was looking. She pushed him aganist the sink and kissed him, hard, moving her hand down to the obvious bulge in his pants. She unzipped the zipper, and jerked him through his pants. Slowly, she inched down and licked Seth's cock , getting him rock hard. Seth kissed her harder as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he plopped her onto the sink. She unzipped her own jeans and pulled down her panties as Seth stroked her hair and kissed her neck. Slowly Seth entered her, but increased his pace quickly. He rubbed Summer's clit with two fingers and she tightened her legs around him, her muscles squeezing. Summer felt tightness all over. The feeling of Seth's cum entering her sent her over the edge. She bit her lio and rocked back and forth crazily, Seth's ryhthemn of his fingers and hips going at a lightening speed as the pair hit their orgasms. Summer thrashed widly.

They pair breathed on each otherloudly, then dressed quickly. They left the bathroom with their hair in array, and a flight attendant eyed them warily. They pair just giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth and Summer laid on Seth's bed, just being with each other. Summer played with the hem of his shirt.

"Cohen," she said, hushed, "Where do you wanna go next?"

"Doesn't matter to me." he muttered.

"I say somewhere cold." Summer stated.

"Hey, Summer. I never thought I'd be the one saying this, but shut up and just kiss me." Seth said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

END.


End file.
